Comme toi
by tookuni
Summary: Kakashi se remémore son passé en regardant la jeune femme qui dort dans son lit. Il regrette toujours, mais ça lui fait moins mal, parce qu'il rattrape ses erreurs, parce qu'elle au moins, il a pu la rendre urt romance angst. MAJ: Pas d'edit


_**Comme toi**_

-

Kakashi était chez lui, assis sur une chaise il regardait des photos, et se yeux se posèrent sur Sakura qui dormait encore sur le lit. Elle lui avait demandé l'histoire d'une de ces images : un garçon aux cheveux gris qui avait été lui, un autre brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, et une jeune fille au visage doux. La photo d'en dessous, c'était l'équipe 7, son équipe… Des souvenirs, pendant qu'il regardait Sakura dormir…

-

_Elle avait les yeux clairs et la robe en velours  
À côté de sa mère et la famille autour  
Elle pose un peu distraite au doux soleil de la fin du jour_

_-_

Elle était comme ça … Elle était simple et douce, les yeux clairs, c'était une medic-nin extraordinaire. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Des photos chez elle, beaucoup, comme toi avec notre équipe, l'équipe sept… sa famille, c'était nous, ta famille, c'est nous. Un peu distraite par Sasuke, le visage magnifique dans cette fin de journée… Ma rayonnante petite Sakura… Tu es comme elle était, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

-

_La photo n'est pas bonne mais l'on peut y voir  
Le bonheur en personne et la douceur d'un soir  
Elle aimait la musique surtout Schumann et puis Mozart_

-

C'est vrai que la photo n'est pas bonne, elle est déjà un peu rongée par le temps… pourtant on voit quand même du bonheur dans cette photo, on voit son sourire, nous deux rivaux, comme toi et eux. Elle aimait la musique, le sourire, la vie, et toi tu es comme elle, mais on ne t'a rien pris.

-

_Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi que je regarde tout bas  
Comme toi qui dort en rêvant à quoi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi_

_-_

Comme toi, elle était belle et douce, comme toi, elle voulait vivre et était heureuse. Comme toi que je regarde dormir, en rêvant, certainement plus à Sasuke. Tu formes des mots avec ta bouche, dans ce sommeil si doux. Est-ce que c'est mon nom ? On dirait, mais je doute toujours, même si tu es là près de moi, et que tu m'aimes comme elle l'aimait.

-

_Elle allait à l'école au village d'en bas  
Elle apprenait les livres elle apprenait les lois  
Elle chantait les grenouilles et les princesses qui dorment au bois  
Elle aimait sa poupée elle aimait ses amis  
Surtout Ruth et Anna et surtout Jérémie  
Et ils se marieraient un jour peut-être à Varsovie_

-

Elle allait à l'académie, où elle était brillante, elle apprenait tout presque aussi bien que toi, elle rêvait du prince charmant, elle croyait toujours aux contes pour enfants. Elle avait la vie d'une jeune fille normale, elle avait des amis, des gens comparables a Ino, a Naruto, et puis… a Sasuke… Et elle rêvait d'un mariage à Konoha, avec celui qu'elle aimait… comme toi.

_-_

_Elle s'appelait Sarah elle n'avait pas huit ans  
Sa vie c'était douceur rêves et nuages blancs  
Mais d'autres gens en avaient décidé autrement  
Elle avait tes yeux clairs et elle avait ton âge  
C'était une petite fille sans histoires et très sage  
Mais elle n'est pas née comme toi ici et maintenant_

-

Elle s'appelait Rin, elle n'avait pas quinze ans, sa vie était belle, emplie de rêves et d'espoir, mais la guerre était là, et elle a perdu celui qu'elle aimait, par ma faute… Elle avait les yeux clairs et elle avait ton âge, c'était cette fille qui avait un sourire rayonnant, mais après ce moment, je ne l'ai plus jamais revue sourire, comme toi après qu'il soit définitivement parti. Et c'est moi qui te l'ai rendu. Je regrette toujours ce qui s'est passé, parce que les deux fois, c'était de ma faute, les deux fois j'ai été aveugle, les deux fois j'ai fait mal à quelqu'un. Mais on dirait qu'elle a eu un peu moins de chance que toi…

_-_

_Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi que je regarde tout bas  
Comme toi qui dort en rêvant à quoi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi_

-

Comme toi, elle était belle et douce, comme toi, elle voulait vivre et était heureuse. Comme toi que je regarde dormir, en rêvant. Tu formes des mots avec ta bouche, dans ce sommeil si doux. Est-ce que c'est mon nom ? On dirait, mais je doute toujours, même si tu es là près de moi, et que tu m'aimes comme elle l'aimait.

Toi tu l'a oublié, tu t'es aperçue que c'était moi que tu aimais, tu a pris un nouveau départ…

Et à travers l'amour que je te donne, j'ai l'impression que je rachète un peu ma faute, parce qu'au moins, toi, tu a perdu quelque chose pour trouver un réconfort ailleurs, pour trouver le véritable amour d'après ce que tu dis, ici, avec moi. J'ai l'impression que je rachète un peu ma faute, parce qu'au moins, toi, j'ai pu te rendre heureuse... Merci, je t'aime… Sakura.

-

OWARI

-

-.- J'ai écrit cette song-fic pour Souchita de ff-fr… Il y a presque un an…

Je viens de la relire, elle m'émeut beaucoup moins et je ne la trouve pas terrible, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un peu mieux par la suite, mais j'ai décidé de poster mes songs-fics dans l'ordre approximatif où je les ai écrites, alors je vous poste celle là…

En plus c'est court…-.-

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même… ;)…


End file.
